Meddling Kids: Track Trouble
by Ellis97
Summary: Brenda and Becca compete for the last spot on the track team, but when Brenda is framed for sabotaging Becca's tryout, Taffy and Dee Dee try to figure out who could have set her up. Meanwhile, Cavey volunteers at Cavey Jr's preschool to help him make friends, but only makes a big mess of things.
1. Sisterly Rivlary

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, looks like I've uploaded a new episode of Meddling Kids and just in time for Scooby-Doo's golden anniversary! However, this one is going to be about Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels!**

* * *

It was cloudy and windy outside Coolsville Central High School as the Teen Angels were in their respective afternoon classes.

"...and that is why the chicken nugget is not shaped like a chicken." The teacher finished. "Anyways, track auditions are tomorrow, so anyone who is interested is allowed to join."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." said the teacher.

The kids then all walked out of the classroom and to their lockers.

Among the kids walking to their lockers was Taffy Dare, who was holding onto her textbooks and supplies.

"Hey girls." She waved to her fellow angels.

"Hey Taffy." said Dee Dee. "Wanna come hang out with us?"

"Sorry, I can't." Taffy shook her head. "I have to pick up Junior from school."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Dee Dee waved goodbye, then turned to Brenda. "So Brenda, are you gonna try our for that track team?"

"Well, I'm not sure." Brenda shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm not really the athletic type either." Dee Dee shut her locker door. "I'm a investigator, not a runner."

"And I'm a reluctant investigator." Brenda added.

The two then walked home.

"So Brenda, how are things going with you and your sister?" Dee Dee asked on the way home.

"Well, it's coming along." Brenda shrugged.

"Well I'm glad." Dee Dee said.

"Anyways, Becca's starting school with us tomorrow." Brenda said. "I just hope she doesn't do anything to embarrass me."

"I'm sure she won't." Dee Dee placed her hand on Brenda's shoulder reassuringly.

"Gee, thanks, I guess." Brenda sighed. "So, you wanna come over and watch TV or something?"

"Sorry, I promised mom that I'd help Pericles with his feather fluffing." Dee Dee said as she walked next door to her house. "See ya tomorrow, B."

"Bye Dee." Brenda said as she walked inside.

Once Dee Dee was in her house, Brenda sighed to herself.

"Mom, dad, Becca! I'm home!" She called out.

There was no answer.

"Guess they're all gone." She shrugged.

Brenda then went upstairs and started to do her homework.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Taffy's house, Cavey was sitting on the couch with his cave bird watching some classic cartoons.

"Now back to Too Much and the Spook Crew!" said the announcer.

The show featured some kids and a hound dog in a haunted house, running away from some monster.

_During this time, the hound dog and the chicken-hearted boy managed to pull a disguise routine that confused the monster._

_"Whoa man, it was like, the amusement park owner all along." said the hunky leader._

_"And my plan would've succeeded if it hadn't been for you_

_"Eh, I coulda seen that coming with my eyes closed." Too Much remarked._

_"Oh, TM, you have such a smart mouth." said the nerdy girl._

_"Well you can't expect much from this lovable mutt." said the beautiful red haired girl. "Cause he's..."_

_"TOOOOO MUCH!" Too Much howled._

"Let's try watching something else." Cavey picked up some DVDs of cartoons from the same studio as Too Much. "Sherman Shrimp and the Atlantans? Groovy Spector? Mr. Robot's Lovely Ladies? Hey, they just recycling same premise over and over again! What kind of cut-rate production company is this?"

The caveman then placed the stack of DVDs back onto the table and exhaled.

Just then, Taffy and Junior arrived home from school.

"Cavey, we're home!" Taffy sang.

"Yeah, we're home!" Junior added.

"Unga, how was school today, son?" Cavey picked up Junior and ruffled his hair.

"It was okay, dad." Junior said. "Nothing new."

"Junior sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and play for a bit?" Taffy asked the little cave boy. "Mommy and daddy have to talk for a bit."

"Okay ma!" Junior said before running upstairs.

As soon as he left, Taffy sat down next to Cavey to talk to him.

"Cavey, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked him.

"What is it?" asked Cavey.

"Junior is having trouble making friends at school." Taffy explained. "All the other kids pick on him and think he's some sort of hairy monster or something."

"Hmm." Cavey nodded thoughtfully. "Me 'fraid of that."

"Junior needs help making friends, so I was thinking that maybe you could volunteer at his school tomorrow." Taffy continued. "So, what do you say?"

Cavey thought for a moment, then he nodded.

"Okay me do it." He said. "As long as me name is Captain Caveman!"

"Super terrific!" Taffy said. "So what're you watching?"

* * *

Meanwhile over at Brenda's house, Brenda was doing her homework when she saw her mother and her sister coming inside with some shopping bags.

"Mom? Becca? What's going on?" She asked them.

"Oh hi Brenda." said Laurel. "Sorry, we didn't see you there. We were out buying Becca some new clothes for school."

"New clothes? You never buy me new clothes for school!" Brenda pointed out.

"I know Brenda, but Becca is living with us again and I thought it would be great for her to look nice." Laurel replied.

"Yeah, nice." Becca smirked.

"Sure, perhaps you'd be interested in bringing the house down with your looks alone." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Now Brenda, I want to be nice to your sister!" Laurel waved her finger. "She's new around town and needs someone to help guide her, namely you."

"Whatever you say, Mom." Brenda said as she turned back to her homework.

"Good." Laurel nodded. "Now both of you wash up for dinner and it's off to bed."

"Yes ma'am." The girls nodded.

Once Laurel was out of sight, both sisters groaned.

"Well sis, it looks we are stuck together, again." Becca glared.

"Well I'm not exactly thrilled about this either." Brenda retorted.

"Just pray that I won't trip you when you're carrying your books!" Becca said snootily.

Brenda growled as she watched her sister walk upstairs.

"It's days like this where I wish was an only child." She mumbled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Normally I'd tell you to stay tuned, but this time, I'd like to say something... **

**HAPPY 50th BIRTHDAY SCOOBY DOOBY DOO! **


	2. Becca Goes to School

The very next morning, the Chance sisters were trying to brush up for school, but only ended up fighting over the bathroom.

"I was here first, Becca!" Brenda tried shoving her sister out of the way.

"Well you left and snoozers, losers." Becca tried shoving back.

"It was only for a minute!" Brenda retorted.

"One minute, one second, what's the difference when you're as slow as a turtle?" Becca snapped.

"I'll show you, slow!" Brenda tackled Becca, causing a struggle between the two on the ground.

"What is going on up there?" Their mother called out. "Are you girls getting ready?"

"Yes, Mom!" Brenda and Becca both shouted in the same time.

"Then, you girls need to hurry up!" Laurel shouted back. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"

The girls then got up and went into the bathroom to brush up.

Soon enough, they went downstairs, where they found their breakfast waiting for them.

"Morning girls, now eat up, you've got a big day ahead!" Laurel said. "Becca sweetie, I made you a nice plate of pancakes to help you feel good about your first day of school."

"Thank you, mommy." Becca batted her eyelashes.

"She gets flapjacks and all I get is a bowl of gruel..." Brenda mumbled as she looked at her bowl of oatmeal.

"It's not gruel, dear." Laurel said pointedly. "It's good for your health, so eat up!"

"And you wonder why my mood hasn't been anywhere good since Becca moved back." Brenda rolled her eyes.

* * *

Soon enough, the girls had finished eating and put on their backpacks to catch the bus.

"Alright girls, have a good day at school." Laurel said. "Oh, and Brenda, I want you to guide your sister and make her feel welcome when you get there. This is all so new to her and she will need you to help her adjust."

"Yes ma'am." Brenda mumbled.

Ignoring the smirk on Becca's face, Brenda glanced at her wristwatch as she and Becca stood at the bus stop.

Dee Dee then came walking towards the girls.

"Hey girls, nice day, isn't it?" She greeted them.

"Morning Dee-Dee." Brenda sighed.

"Somebody's a little down in the mouth today." Dee Dee chuckled. "Still not too enthusiastic about you and your sister going to the same school, Brenda?"

"That's putting it mildly." Brenda deadpanned.

"I can see that." Dee Dee said.

"I just hope you can handle living in my shadow." Becca smirked. "By the time I've gotten used to that school, everyone will be eating out of my hand, especially you, sis!"

The bus then arrived and the girls got on board. Brenda and Becca sat next to each other during the whole ride with the former sadly glancing and latter making devilish grin.

Eventually, the bus pulled up in school, and the students promptly got off.

The girls got off and saw Taffy in front of the preschool next door, ready to drop Cavey and his son.

"Okay Junior, you be good at school for daddy, okay?" Taffy told Junior.

"Yes mama." Junior nodded.

"Cavey, I'm counting on you to do your best to help Junior and his classmates." Taffy then turned to Cavey. "Don't do anything crazy."

"Me won't!" Cavey saluted with his club.

"Uhhh, you know what? I'll just hold onto the club today..." Taffy gulped as she took the club from Cavey.

Watching Taffy take the club from Cavey, Becca glanced at Brenda and asked, "What's that all about?"

Glancing back at her sister, Brenda deadpanned. "You probably don't wanna know."

"Okay Junior, you and daddy have fun at school." Taffy kissed Junior on the nose. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye momma!" Junior waved goodbye as he and his father walked into the school.

"He does know she's not his momma, right?" Brenda asked Dee Dee.

"Beats me." Dee Dee shrugged.

Soon, Taffy turned towards the girls after the cavemen entered the school.

"Morning girls!" She greeted them.

"Morning Taffy." Dee Dee and Brenda replied.

"Yeah, morning." Becca added.

"Becca? What're you doing here?" Taffy asked Becca. "I thought you went back to boarding school!"

"I wish." Brenda remarked under her breath.

"I was, but then my parents decided to have me come to school with you guys instead." Becca explained, then smirked towards Brenda. "This is all so new to me, but I'm sure my sweet baby sister will help me through. Wouldn't you?"

"Sure, whatever you say, sis." Brenda only grumbled.

"Super terrific! Now come on, let's go inside!" Taffy smiled.

The girls went into the school and into their classroom.

"Good morning class." said Ms. Watson. "Today, we have a new student joining us, Becca Chance. Would you come up here please, Ms. Chance?"

"Of course." Becca said with a snooty smile as she got up from her seat.

"Now tell us about yourself, and make it quick." said Ms. Watson.

"I would be glad to." Becca said sweetly.

"Here she goes again." Brenda thought.

"Hello, my name is Becca Chance and I am ever so glad to be coming to school with my sweet baby sister, Brenda. I understand that most of you don't know me, but I would like to get to know all of you and feel comfortable here in Coolsville." Becca said sweetly.

"She always does this when we are out in public." Brenda mumbled.

"Brenda, do you have something to say?" Ms. Watson glared at Brenda, noticing her mumbling.

"Uh...no, nothing, Ms. Watson." Brenda quickly shook her head.

"Good." Makes. Watson nodded. "Becca go back to your seat. Anyways, as I was saying..."

Brenda glared at her sister, who looked at her back with a smug grin.

"Somebody wake me when the nightmare is over." She thought.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well folks, looks like Brenda's whole world is about to be turned upside down by her sister and Cavey is about to enter a whole new world by volunteering at Junior's school!


	3. The Tryouts

Over at Cavey Jr's preschool, he and his dad had went inside Junior's classroom, ready for Cavey Sr to volunteer.

"Dad, are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Junior.

"Of course son, nothing can go wrong." Cavey assures his son.

As soon as they went inside, most of the other kids stared at them and started whispering.

Some of the kids didn't look exactly comfortable at the sight of two cavemen, while others simply stared at them in amazement.

"Boy son, they sure look like they've never seen superhero before." Cavey told Junior.

"I guess so..." Junior sighed.

"Why good morning, Junior." The teacher said as she walked over to the cavemen.

"Good morning Ms. Randall." said Junior.

"And I'm assuming you are Junior's father?" Ms. Randall asked Cavey.

"Unga bunga, yes!" Cavey nodded. "Me Captain Caveman!"

"I see." Ms. Randall nodded understandingly.

"Me here to volunteer for my son, Cavey Jr." Cavey explained.

"Well that's great, Mr. Caveman." Ms. Randall nodded. "Okay class, everybody sit down."

The other kids were still talking to each, not listening.

Ms. Randall whistled really loudly, which got all the kids to finally stop talking and sit down.

"That's better." She smiled. "Now class, I would like you to meet a special visitor, Mr. Captain Caveman. He is Junior's dad and will be helping today."

There were some quiet murmurs among the kids, and Ms. Randall turned towards Cavey.

"Are you sure you can handle the class, Mr. Caveman?" She asked him.

"No worry, me going to be perfect help." said Cavey. "Nothing can go wrong."

Junior sighed. He knew something was about to go wrong.

* * *

Back at the high school, Becca was continuing to show off her know-it-all noggin, much to Brenda's annoyance.

"Here we go again." Brenda thought to herself.

"...and that is how you do it!" Becca said as she finished a math equation on the board.

"Wow..." said all the other students, except for Dee Dee and Brenda.

"Looks like somebody knows their math." said Ms. Watson. "Maybe you should try tutoring your sister sometimes."

"I'll bet she could use some." Becca made a snooty smile.

"Yeah, of course I could, sis." Brenda thought as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for lunch period. Brenda sat down with Dee Dee and Taffy.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." Brenda sighed. "What do you mean, Brenda?" asked Taffy. "Your sister is very sweet and kind."

"Easy for you to say that when you don't have her as a siblings." Brenda deadpanned.

"Don't be so negative, Brenda." Dee Dee assured her. "I'm sure you'll get used to having her around. After all, you promised that you two would try to get along."

"Whatever." Brenda rolled her eyes.

Just then, Becca came walking towards the table.

"Hello girls." She sweetly said. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Of course not, Becca." Dee Dee shook her head. "In fact, we were just talking about you."

"Aww, that's so sweet, so you won't mind if I join you, huh?" Becca batted her eyelashes.

"Come on and join us." Taffy smiled.

Becca day right next to Brenda, who looked at her with disdain.

"So what's new, Becca?" Taffy asked.

"Well, I have decided that I am going to sign up for the track team." Becca replied. "My mother said that it would be good for me to do some extracurricular activities and I don't want to disappoint her."

"I don't remember her saying that." Brenda glared at Becca.

"You probably wasn't listening." Becca shot back.

"Oh yeah? Well it just so happens that I am also trying out for the team and it just so happens that I am going to win!" Brenda retorted.

"Oh really?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Brenda poked Becca's nose. "For once, I am going to upstage you and make you eat those words!"

"Very well, may the best man win." Becca smirked.

"I plan to!" Brenda retorted.

As the sisters argued back and forth, Dee Dee and Taffy glanced at each other.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the track team auditions.

Dee Dee and Taffy looked on as the sisters began warming up for the auditions.

"Boy, Brenda and Becca sure want to be the team really badly." Daddy remarked.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't get carried away." Dee Dee added. "After all, they're sisters."

Just then, the coach blew his whistle really loudly.

"Alright!" He shouted. "Anybody who is trying out for the team, front and center!"

Immediately, all of the students vying for the tryouts quickly rushed over to line up.

"Alright, as you know, there is one last spot on the team, so we are going to have a little contest to see who is the best!" the coach said. "First one to reach the finish line wins the spot! I don't want no whiners, no slow folks, and no one who stops to help somebody who fell over!"

The girls all gathered up at the starting line. The Chance sisters glared at each other, ready to take the spot.

"Ready, set, go!" the coach blew an air horn.

All the girls ran with all their might to get to the finish line, but Brenda and Becca were the fastest.

"Time to leave you in the dust, sis!" Brenda told Becca.

"We'll see about that, little sis!" Becca retorted.

The girls kept running until they both managed to cross the finish line at the same time.

"Well, well." The coach said once the sisters crossed the finish line. "It looks like we're gonna need a second round before we could determine who makes the final team."

"Well there's no need, coach." Becca said. "I crossed the line first!"

"No she didn't, I did!" Brenda argued.

"No, I did!" Becca poked Brenda's nose.

"Alright, ladies!" The coach blew his whistle, and the sisters immediately stopped and snapped their heads towards him. "It doesn't matter, you girls are racing again, because as far as this goes, both of you crossed the finish line in the same time."

"Fine." Brenda and Becca groaned.

"Meet me here after school and make sure you're ready!" said the coach.

"Yes sir." the girls nodded and walked away.

"I don't care what you say, I am going to win!" Brenda said to her sister.

"Only in your dreams, baby sister!" Becca retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get to my own class! The one that doesn't involve you!"

As soon as Becca walked away, Brenda went back to her friends.

"So how'd it go?" asked Dee Dee.

"I can't stand Becca!" Brenda growled. "It's days like this when I wish I could just rip her face right off!"

"Easy there, Brenda." Taffy said. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I hate Becca!" Brenda ranted. "She's a big show-off, always makes me look like a fool, and she's always hogging all the attention! I wish she wasn't around to bully me all time!"

"Now cool your jets, Brenda." Taffy urged. "I'm sure that Becca does that as an act, and..."

"Cool my jets?!" Brenda snapped. "You seriously think that Becca's bullying ways towards me was just an act?"

"Well, I heard that's what sisters do." Taffy shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe she loves you deep down." Dee Dee added.

"Yeah, I'm sure she does the same way those monsters that have captured me never meant any harm during the course of our adventures." Brenda deadpanned.

"Brenda, you shouldn't really be so negative." Dee Dee put her hand on Brenda's shoulder. "Maybe you and Becca just need some time to get to know each other."

"Whatever, Dee Dee!" Brenda rolled her eyes. "See you guys. I've gotta get to class."

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls' locker room, Becca was putting her regular clothes back on, when all of a sudden, she heard some strange noise.

"Huh? What was that?" She looked around, then shrugged and went back to getting dressed.

As soon as she was done, the strange growling voice started getting a bit closer to her.

"What the..." She turned around and saw the source of the growling. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I accidentally posted this chapter on another story, but don't worry, because I fixed this mess. Next time, I will make sure to pay attention to my uploading. **


	4. Suspension Prevention

Picking up from where we left off, the Teen Angels were in study hall when all of a sudden, there was a small announcement.

"Brenda Chance! Please report to the vice principal's office immediately!" said a voice over the speaker.

At the announcement, Brenda, Dee Dee and Taffy all arched their eyebrows and glanced at one another.

"You'd better get to the office, Brenda." Dee Dee whispered. "It could be serious."

"Okay, but I don't see why." Brenda said as she walked to the office.

When Brenda got to the office, she saw Becca and principal waiting for her.

"Principal Piper." Brenda said before noticing the look of hysterics on Becca's face. "What's going on?"

"I believe you may need to call your parents and get your sister checked up at a hospital, Miss Chance." The principal replied.

"Hospital?" Brenda arched her eyebrows as she turned towards Becca. "What happened? Is she sick or something?"

"Your sister keeps insisting that she got jumped by a gargoyle statue at her locker while preparing for class." Piper explained.

"Jumped by a gargoyle statue?" Brenda repeated, and when Piper nodded, she continued. "Now isn't that something."

"Yes, and there is a little something else you should know." Principal Piper added.

"What is that, exactly?" Brenda raised an eyebrow.

"We found THIS stuffed in your locker!" Piper showed her some sort of gargoyle costume.

"Huh?" Brenda gasped.

"I suppose you'd like to explain this?" Piper glared at Brenda.

"Honestly ma'am, I've never seen that thing before in my life." Brenda insisted.

"Now where do you think I've heard that before?" Piper deadpanned.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do this." Brenda pleaded.

"Well if you didn't do it, why was it in your locker?" asked Piper. "It couldn't have just popped up in there by itself!"

"Yeah, or someone could've forced open my locker door and planted the thing in there." Brenda said. "Should've had the lock fixed or replaced long ago..."

"No excuses, Ms. Chance!" Piper sternly said. "Since we don't have any proof that you're innocent and the costume was in your locker, I'm going to have to suspend you for the week and have your parents come in for a little meeting."

Brenda exhaled. "Surely you can't be serious, Principal Piper?!"

"Oh I'm dead serious!" Piper sternly said. "Now get to class! I will call your parents to let them know you'll be staying home for a few days!"

Brenda walked out of the office and frustratingly walked back to class, as Becca glared at her.

* * *

Back at Junior's preschool, everybody was coloring. As soon as Junior put down his crayon, the girl next to him took it.

"Sarah, I believe I was using that crayon." Junior said to the girl.

"So? You put it down." Sarah continued drawing.

"But I wasn't done using it." Junior added.

"Snooze, you lose." Sarah smirked.

"Unga, something wrong, son?" Cavey asked Junior.

"Yeah dad, that girl over there took my crayon." Junior said.

"No worry, son, me can solve this, caveman style." Cavey said as he walked up to Sarah. "Hey kid, you took me son's crayon."

"So?" Sarah ignored Cavey.

"You'd better give it back." Cavey added.

"Or else what?" asked Sarah.

"Or else, this!" Cavey reached into his fur and took a T-Rex out his fur, which proceeded to roar at Sarah.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed and dropped the crayon. "Ms. Randall..."

Sarah ran over to the teacher, scared and crying.

"Here's your crayon, son." Cavey handed Junior his crayon.

"Oh no..." Junior covered his face.

It was then that Ms. Randall walked towards Cavey.

"Are you sure, Sarah?" Ms. Randall held Sarah.

"Yes Ms. Randall, he growled at me!" Sarah said as she sobbed into Ms. Randall's arms.

Ms. Randall turned towards Cavey.

"Mr. Caveman, I believe there has been some sort of miscommunication here." She said to Cavey. "It seems that you scared Sarah. Would you care to explain?"

"No worry, Ms. Randall." Cavey assured her. "Little girl took Junior's crayon, but me got it back for him."

Cavey Junior only sighed and exhaled as his father made the explanation.

* * *

Back over at Coolsville High, Brenda explained her situation to Dee-Dee and Taffy.

"Suspended?!" Dee Dee gasped.

"Yeah." Brenda nodded.

"But you couldn't have done scared poor Becca." Dee Dee said. "I mean, I get you were annoyed with her and said you'd get back at her, but I don't think you'd actually terrorize her."

"Would you?" Taffy raised an eyebrow.

"When I say that I'd like to get back at her, I mean outsmarting her and beating her at her own game, not doing something like this." Brenda folded her arms.

"So what're you gonna do?" asked Taffy.

"I don't know." Brenda sighed. "I'm suspended and my parents have to come in for a meeting after school today. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Well here's what we're gonna do, Brenda!" Dee Dee proclaimed. "We're gonna investigate and figure out what real happened. That way, Piper will finally believe you, and you'll be un-suspended."

"Normally, I'd protest against mystery solving, but my reputation is at stake and there's no other way, so I'll do it." Brenda agreed.

"And the sooner we clear this mess up, the better, because I don't think your parents are gonna be happy when they learn that you've been suspended from school." Dee Dee said.

"First things first, we need to talk to Becca about what happened." Taffy said.

"I really don't wanna, but it's the only way I can get my name cleared." Brenda sighed.

"Of course." Dee Dee said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Looks like Brenda's in hot water once again. Then again, I'm not surprised. She is always receiving the short end of the stick, but this one takes the cake. Can they clear her name before the end of the day? **


	5. Trap Trauma

The Teen Angels went back to the crime scene in the girls' locker room.

"Well, we've gotta find some clues somewhere." Dee Dee pondered. "After all, what's a crime scene without clues?"

"I think it's a crime scene that doesn't have any clues, Dee-Dee." said Taffy.

"Ugh..." Dee Dee groaned.

"Guys, look! Here are some footprints!" Brenda pointed to some white footprints leading to Becca's locker. "And it looks like they lead to Becca's locker."

"Okay, then." Taffy said. "Suppose we should figure out where these footprints originated from before they lead to Becca's locker."

"So what do you propose we do, Taffy?" asked Brenda.

"We have to follow them backwards." Taffy said. "That way, we can find the source."

"Great, a daffy Taffy plan that makes sense." Brenda rolled her eyes.

The girls followed the footprints backwards and saw that they led to somewhere in the showers with a crushed bottle on the floor.

"Look guys!" Dee Dee picked up the bottle. "The footprints must've come from this bottle of conditioner! It seems that whoever was the monster is probably the owner of this conditioner."

"How do you know that? It could be from anyone!" Brenda questioned. "People leave their things in the shower all the time. For all we know, the culprit could've stepped on the bottle."

"Perhaps! But we must figure out whose this is!" Dee Dee proclaimed.

"Probably Daphne or one of the cheerleaders." Taffy giggled. "They're always going on and on about their hair."

"Anyone else you could think of that might own a conditioner like this, Brenda?" Dee Dee turned towards Brenda.

"Well, none that come to mind." Brenda scratched her head. "I guess we will just have to go with Taffy's theory."

"Sure then." Dee Dee nodded. "Let's go."

The girls then headed out to further investigate.

* * *

Meanwhile at the preschool, things were not going so well for Captain Caveman and son. Cavey had just caused paints to splash all over the kids and the classroom.

"Mr. Caveman! What did you do?" demanded Ms. Randall.

"Me just try to show kids how to make art." said Cavey. "Right son?"

"Daddy..." Junior covered his face with his hat.

"Well I'm afraid that's not how you're supposed to do it in school." Ms. Randall pointed out. "I'm going to give you one more chance."

"What that?" asked Cavey.

"When the kids come back from cleaning themselves up, it'll be snack time, so you can help pass the snacks out while I pour them some lemonade." said Ms. Randall.

"No worry! Me can do it!" Cavey saluted.

Ms. Randall simply grunted before turning away.

"Are you sure you can do this, dad?" Junior asked his dad.

"Sure me can, son." Caveman proclaimed. "Nothing can go wrong."

Soon enough, the kids returned from the bathrooms and sat down with some graham crackers on napkins. However, just before any of the kids could eat any of the crackers, Cavey pushed the kids out of the way and started ravenously devouring them like crazy.

"Dad! What do you think you're doing?!" Junior gasped.

"Unga, what it look like me doing, son? Me scavenging for food." Cavey said as he continued devouring the snacks.

"Ms. Randall!" the kids all called out to their teacher.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening..." Junior covered his face with his hat again.

Ms. Randall immediately rushed over to stop Cavey from eating anything else.

"Mr. Caveman!" She snapped. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Leave? Why?" asked Cavey.

Glancing towards the scared looks on the other children's faces, Ms. Randall sighed.

"I'm afraid you've been frightening the children and that for their sake, it's best if you leave now before you scare the wits out of them." Ms. Randall said calimly.

Cavey tried to speak. "But, but, but-"

"Yes, Mr. Caveman, your butt!" Ms. Randall pointed to the door. "March it out of here before I call the principal!"

"Yes ma'am." Cavey sighed as he walked out of the classroom in shame and embarrassment.

Junior tried to apologize to the other kids, but they all ran away from him before he could, leaving the poor little cave boy sitting at a table all by himself.

"Figures..." Junior sighed.

Luckily, one of the kids managed to stay with Junior.

"Hey, don't feel bad, Junior." the boy put his hand on Junior's shoulder. "We're pals. I'll always play with ya."

"Thanks Chip, that makes me feel a tad better." Junior sadly said.

* * *

Back at the high school, the Teen Angels were on their way to interrogate the suspects at the football field, when suddenly, they saw a bunch of kids trying to comfort Becca.

"Hey guys." Eric approached them and handed them a pen. "Would you like to sign the card?"

"What card?" asked Dee-Dee.

"The cars for Becca." Eric explained. "You see, it seems some monster scared her and threw her in a locker, so we're making her a card to make sure she gets over it soon."

"Well, I gotta say that's very thoughtfully of you guys." Taffy said.

"That is great, Eric, but we really are on an important case now." said Dee-Dee.

"Come on, it'll only take a second." Eric said.

"Okay, if it's that thoughtful." Dee-Dee sighed.

As soon as the girls went over to sign the card, Eric noticed the bottle of conditioner in Brenda's hand.

"Hey Brenda, what's that?" He asked.

"It's just some empty conditioner we found in the locker room." said Brenda. "Any idea who it could belong to?"

Eric and the others glanced at each other.

"Well, Googie has been been concerned about her hair a lot lately." Eric said. "She even made an excuse note to get out of swim class, cause she was afraid the chlorine would ruin it's fluffiness."

"But that's ridiculous!" Dee Dee places her hands on her hips. "Why would Googie wanna sabotage a track audition? And why would she frame Brenda? She barely even knows she exists!"

"I'm right here, you know." Brenda deadpanned.

"And besides, I don't even think Googie likes track and field, so there's no point in her sabotage the audition to begin with." Taffy continued.

"Then there's only one way to catch this crook in the act!" Dee Dee proclaimed. "Brenda, you will dress up as your sister and we will wait for the monster to strike again. When he does, Taffy and I will capture him. Then, we will see who done it."

"Normally, I wouldn't even wanna do this." Brenda sighed. "But I suppose it's gonna be necessary. Either way, this better not go wrong."

* * *

Soon enough, Brenda was dressed up like Becca and all ready for the trap. It wasn't really all that hard, since she was just wearing her hair in a ponytail and wearing glasses (which adm. Dee-Dee and Taffy were holding the ropes for a net to capture the monster.

"Okay Brenda, just walk around and mind your own business." Dee-Dee whispered. "When the monster arrives, we will pull the net and capture him."

"Got it." Brenda nodded.

She began to walk down the hallway, carrying a book, when all of a sudden, the gargoyle emerged from the broom closet.

"Um, I think that's my cue..." She gulped and then ran down the hall away from the monster.

The gargoyle growled loudly as it took off after Brenda down the hall.

"Okay Taffy, as soon as the monster steps on this net, we pull it and he's trapped!" said Dee-Dee.

"Got it!" Taffy gave a thumbs up. "Let's just hope it works."

* * *

To make a long story short, it did.

"We did it!" Dee-Dee exclaimed. "We captured the monster!"

Just then, the principal came out of his office.

"What is going on here?" He asked. "And what is Becca doing out of class?"

"Sir, you'll be glad to know that we have captured the monster who has framed Brenda." Taffy proclaimed.

"What are you talking about? Brenda is right there wearing the costume!" said the principal.

Brenda rolled her eyes and took off her glasses and undid her ponytail.

"This proof enough for you, Principal Piper?" Brenda asked.

"Ah Brenda, didn't see you there." said Piper. "Anyhow, let's see who the culprit really is."

Dee Dee pulled off the mask. "Let's see, the culprit is..."

It was a girl with long, brown hair and tanned skin.

"Jessica?!" The girls gasped.

In case any of you are wondering, Jessica is one of the more popular students at the school.

"But why, Jessica? Why'd you do this?" asked Taffy.

"I wanted to sign up for the track team so it'd look good on my college application, but Brenda and the new girl beat me to it!" Jessica explained. "I wasn't gonna let some newbie or her dorky sister steal my limelight. So, borrowing a costume from last year's school play, I decided to scare Becca and frame Brenda for it. Therefore, Becca would be too chicken to continue the tryout, Brenda would get suspended, and the spot on the team would be mine! And I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't you meddling angels!"

"In that case, consider yourself suspended for causing all this trouble, young lady." Piper snapped.

"Wow Brenda, looks like you're off the hook." Taffy put her hand on Brenda's shoulder.

"Not so fast, ladies!" said Piper. "You three are still in trouble!"

"What for?" asked Dee-Dee. "We caught the culprit."

"You three skipped classes!" Piper explained. "So now, you've got two hours of Saturday detention!"

Brenda tried to speak. "But, but, but..."

"Your suspension has already been lifted, Ms. Chance, don't make me un-lift it." Piper waved his finger before taking Jessica to the office.

As soon as the school day ended, Dee-Dee, Brenda and Becca walked home together.

"Becca, do you have anything to say to Brenda?" Dee Dee asked the older Chance sister.

Becca only stared at Dee Dee in response.

"Well Brenda, I guess I owe you an apology." She said reluctantly.

"You guess?" Brenda retorted.

"Okay, I do owe an apology!" Becca sighed. "And I guess...I'm sorry."

"What did you say?" Brenda smirked.

"I said I'm sorry!" Becca grumbled.

"I couldn't hear you..." Brenda sang.

"I'M SORRY!" Becca shouted. "You happy now?"

"Now was that so hard, sis?" Brenda chuckled.

Becca only pouted in response as she made a sour face. Dee Dee and Brenda then low-fived each other.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Taffy's house, Cavey was sitting on the couch with the Cave Bird.

"You know Cap'n, some kids actually have their social lives improve when their parents act up." said the Cave Bird.

"Unga, not mine." Cavey sighed.

Just then, Taffy came inside carrying a sad looking Junior.

"Hey Cavey." Taffy said as she comforted little Junior. "Junior seems to be a bit down in the mouth. He didn't even tell me why. What's wrong? I thought he'd be happy with you volunteering at his new school."

"Well..." Cavey began hesitantly.

"Mr. Stone-Age here embarrassed his son and caused a scene!" The Cave Bird squawked.

"Cavey!" Taffy gasped.

"You fink!" Cavey poked the Cave Bird's beak.

"What can I say? I'm a third stool pigeon." Cave Bird shrugged.

Taffy sighed and sat down next to Cavey on the couch while Junior sadly walked upstairs.

"Cavey, how could you embarrass your son like that?" She asked him. "You're supposed to set a good example for him."

"Me was trying, but it was difficult at school." Cavey explained. "Me didn't know what to do and just did what me did back in old time period."

"How could it be so difficult?" asked Taffy. "I know you're from the Stone Age and all, but you did have schools back then right?"

"Well not exactly..." Cavey gulped. "School not invented until me was around ten or something. Growing up, we just learned everything from hunting and when we wanted to take something, all we had to do was attack someone."

Taffy nodded thoughtfully.

"Taffy, Cavey don't think he and son belong in this time period." Cavey said sadly. "Me can't figure out new fangled contraptions. Me can't write on flat white thing, me don't know how to put on thing you wear on foot, me can't even seem to touch something without smashing it. Me miss home."

"You're thinking of going back to the Stone Age." Taffy interjected.

"Me thinks it's for best." Cavey nodded.

"Come on Cavey, you've been here for a couple of months." Taffy put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should just give this century another chance."

"Me just need to think about what best for me and Junior." Cavey sniffled. "Right now, me don't think AD is good for us."

"Well, there's gotta be something that's good here, Cavey." Taffy said.

"Me hope so, Taffy..." Cavey sighed. "Me hope so."

Cavey and Taffy then hugged in silence.

**THE END! **

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**It's a bittersweet ending. On one hand, Brenda got Becca to eat some humble pie, but on the other hand, Cavey's volunteering didn't really go so well for him or his son. I guess it may take some time for Cavey and Junior to adjust to life in the present, but they'll do it together. **

**In our next story, we get to see the Neptunes. **


End file.
